Buffing wheels or buffs are generally formed from layers of a fibrous material which are stacked or fastened together. Fastening methods include, for example, compression, sewing, stapling, adhesive bonding, plastic or metal clinch rings, and combinations thereof. The buffing wheel is typically attached to a shaft and supported for rotation. Buffs have long been used to finish items such as machined parts, stamped parts, and cast articles which often have surfaces which must be modified, generally for aesthetic purposes. Buffing is a finishing process which is typically accomplished after more rigorous stock removal treatment of the surface. Buffs are typically rotated to obtain working surface speeds of from 1000 m/min to 3500 m/min.
Buffs are frequently categorized as either “cut” buffs or “color” buffs. A cut buff is more aggressive and is typically employed with a coarser buffing compound, a medium to high pressure between the buff and the work piece, and the work piece is advanced against the direction of rotation of the buff. This results in the refinement of scratches on the work piece and yields a uniform matte finish. A color buff is typically employed with a finer buffing compound, a medium to low pressure between the buff and the work piece, and the work piece is advanced in the direction of rotation of the buff. The color buff application results in a further refinement of scratches in the surface of the work piece and yields a reflective, mirror-like finish.